godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aphrodite
When I first thought about the sex mini game for God Of War III - I immediately thought of Aphrodite, I mean it, it made COMPLETE sense considering he was finally on Olympus. So here's the way I saw it: Kratos, romping his way through Mt. Olympus instead of just beating the sh*t out of Poseidon, Hades, and Hercules (etc), would enter a private chamber. Probably guard by some cyclopi, or maybe some new creature, after BASHING its skull through the roof or wall, he would enter some secure room with a very SIMILAR scene - Aphrodite and her handmaidens/partners. However, rather than be all polite and exchanging some pleasantries - Kratos, PISSED OFF worse than he was when the Colossus slapped him around Rome like he was some kind of toy, would angrily berate her and simply DRAG her through the building, bashing her through things in his sadistic manner (she is a goddess afterall), and then throwing her onto the bed and raping her. At the very least, if this was considered too sadistic/machoistic for even Kratos, then it would be more of a direct rape of "the most beautiful goddess/female in existence" rather than just casual sex. Albeit, the handmaidens giggling and making out after was a nice touch - points for Santa Monica! :The Colossus slapped him around Rhodes, not Rome. But, to get to my point, I don't really see that course of action as necessarily out of character for Kratos because, well, he is a very violent man who has very likely killed hundred of people. However I think the idea of a player character in a game, even God of War, committing a rape would be a bit too hardcore for most and would likely have gotten the game an AO rating. Not to mention the outrage it would cause if said rape was a playable mini-game would make most of the world forget GTA's Hot Coffee ever happened. I don't necessarily think your idea is bad, but I don't think anyone has the balls to do it. My $.02. Ghost Leader 12:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :p (Woot! Just beat GOW3 a couple of minutes ago!) I wonder how many countries will have the mini-game cut out. 09:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) but someone pushed''NO''option?, I want to know what would happen if Kratos would wring your neck if you do not have sex with her by Stan Alexandru Actually, if you press NO, you can still have sex with her later on in the game, whenever you return to Aphrodite's Chamber. Paokaiwyvern 16:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I found it odd the first time because i said "Yes" and i though that would start the game but it didn't. On a personal not which i'm pretty sure most of you will agree on She is really and i mean really hot don't you think? 01:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) You actually have to press "No" if you want to play the game when she asks you if you will stay. 09:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :No, selecting "no" causes her to berate and ignore you. Ghost Leader 10:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) "Due to Aphrodite having said this, it has become a possibility for Aphrodite to appear in Gost of Sparta." You would like that wouldn't you, whoever wrote this. Mini-game Who actually enjoyed it? Lord Captain Cecil Harvey 05:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Two mistakes in the trivia section. 1. ""even though you are no longer the God of War, you can still share my bed". ''In the trivia section someone wrote that this line proves that Kratos and the goddess of love may have bedded each other prior to the betrayal. But this quote does not prove this at all. Get of that line. If she has added "-again" then maybe, but no, I don't see how some moron drew this conclusion. All shes saying is that even no he is not a god and just a merely human again, she will allow him to bed her. I don't agree: she said: "even though you are no longer the God OF WAR, ''you can STILL share my bed" ''it's clear they had shared it before. The line refers to the relatioship between Aphrodite and Ares in mythology: Aphrodite is atracted by warriors, so she would obviously be the lover of every God of War (first Ares and than Kratos). 2. ''"Two Twins" ''Two twins would imply FOUR people, but were only TWO. Stupid mistake, probably the same moron who made the stupid claim about the prior thing. Fix it. thats sexy At whoever wrote the quotes above me, I have to explain something. "Two twins" is proper; Two twins mean that there are TWO twins meaning two people, therefore your logic is incorrect when you say that that would mean four people. It would be four people if they said "Two PAIRS of twins". I agree with the part about "Even though you are no longer the God of War..." Glitch? After killing Cronos and Hephastes (sp?) and having sex with Aphrodite, I noticed one of the Handmaidens was missing when doing the minigame. i don't know why this is, though. Dinosaurfan1 00:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :That happened to me for the first time yesterday. Additionally to the dark-skinned girl not appearing, the blonde's the words spoken by the Caucasian-skinned girl don't synch with her lips moving on screen. I'm pretty certain it's a glitch, yeah. Ghost Leader 01:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Aphrodite and Medusa Is it interesting enough to note that Aphrodite (who is basically the only god to like Ares) doesn't actually give you anything in GoW1? Instead she summons an incredibly dangerous monster and traps Kratos in the room with it. Technically, this does provide you the opportunity of acquiring Medusa's Gaze, so you're wrong. She was testing Kratos. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 03:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :In a way, Aphrodite used Kratos for her own gain in "offering" him the head of Medusa, albeit tricked into doing so by Athena (as revealed in the novel). Then there's also one myth that Aphrodite originally made Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale what they are out of jealousy over how beautiful they were. Ghost Leader 06:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I think it would have been better that way: Kratos arrive at the door of Aphrodite's chamber, he kills the gurdian and enters. Aphrodite is in bed with Hercules (or another God) we heard her moaning "Ohh... Hercules.." then she screams: "It's Kratos, kill him!" than Kratos and Hercules fight. After killing Hercules, Kratos would take her by her neck, Aphrodite cries for mercy and "offers" herself (Don't kill me! You can share my bed...) and the minigame starts (with the handmaidens and everything). At the end when she says "The Gods have truly blessed you, Kratos", he answers (The last godess will bore Kratos's child). ( 12:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC)) :In a world where video games are looked down upon by elitists and watchdogs as the source of all of society's problems, the last thing the developers of a game as violent as GoW need to do is look like they endorse sexual assault. So, no, I ''strongly disagree that it would have been better your way. Ghost Leader (talk) 06:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :But, in the way I suggested, there is no sexual assault! My idea is: :1) At first, Kratos wants just to kill her as all the others gods, not to rape her. :2) She seduces him with her beauty and manages to go to bed with him. :3) HE DOESN'T FORCE HER. She makes love with him WILLINGLY because in that way she can escape death and more she enjoys because she is attracted by strong warriors. :4) Using her godly powers, she makes sure he gets her pregnant. :5) He spares her life because she charmed him and she is pregnant of his baby. :The whole story of the game is based on that: Kratos hates all the gods (males and females) and wants to destroy them and all the gods hate Kratos and want to destroy him. So, in the original version, is a nonsense that Kratos and Aphrodite act like old friends. In that way there is at least a reason. 09:22, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Really? Had to toss in a bit about pansexuality and gender identities/biological sexes? Did I find the Mega-Liberal version of this page by accident? 09:48, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Scaring someone into submitting to one's sexual advances is sexual assault no differently than forcing oneself on that person is. Ask any cop, lawyer, or judge and they'll tell you. At any rate, Aphrodite and Kratos haven't wronged each other in any way, so why should there be any hatred? At the end of GoW II, Kratos made it clear that Zeus and only Zeus was his target. The others that he killed either had previous grudges against him (Poseidon, Hades, Hercules) or attempted to stand between him and Zeus (Hermes, Helios). Aphrodite had no grudges against Kratos, nor did she attempt to keep him from getting to Zeus. So why should Kratos want to kill her? Ghost Leader (talk) 01:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) : “Scaring someone into submitting to one's sexual advances is sexual assault” '' Well, I try again to explain: If Kratos said to her: “Make love with me or I’ll kill you”, I agree, that could be considered as a rape, but it isn’t what I suggested. My version is like that: Kratos: “I’ll kill you!” Aphrodite: “Why don’t we make love, instead?” K.” Er…Ehm…YES!!!” A: “Ohhh…Kratos…” K:”Ohhh…Aphrodite…” Handmaidens: “By the Gods! I grow jealous of our mistress, when will it be our turn?” etc, etc… A:” The Gods have truly blessed you, Kratos, you will be daddy” Well, that is what is called “seduction” not “rape”. In others words he does not scare her into submitting to HIS advances but, on the contrary, he submits to HER sexual advances! ''“At any rate, Aphrodite and Kratos haven't wronged each other in any way” Well, depending on the mythology versions, she is daughter of Zeus or Uranus (Zeus’s grandfather), so Kratos only wants to kill her father/nephew (and to destroy Olympus as result…) and only killed or is going to kill all her relatives…so why should there be any hatred?... In the actual game, the story goes like that: Aprodite (thinking): ”Oh, Kratos just killed or is going to kill my father, brothers, nephews, etc… so my home will be destroyed…How nice! I want to make love with him!” Well, excuse me, but I still find that very stupid and illogic: the authors presented her as a fool that just wants to have sex with the murderer of all her family… In my version, she is cleverer, she finds Kratos’s weak point and the way to save her life. Images in slideshow There are a some images I think need to be removed, those being #21, 22, 32, and 33. Number 21 looks like an Immortals movie poster that's been Photoshopped with the Ascension title logo, 22 appears to be Aphrodite but has nothing to do with the GoW incarnation of her, while 32 looks like a character render from Dragon Age or something. Number 33 is a fan art portrait, which is very good work, but I think we should stick with official images and artwork. Ghost Leader (talk) 06:38, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Aunt of Zeus? Although Aphrodite is Zeus' aunt in "Theogony",she's the DAUGHTER of Zeus and Dione in Homer's"Iliad";And even in the"God of War" series,she's Zeus' DAUGHTER rather than AUNT. In my own opinion,"God of War" Wiki is based on the game series,NOT Hesiod's version of Greek myth,so Aphrodite should be Zeus' daughter in this article. Aphrodite's Relationship to Zeus The article for Aphrodite seems to contain contradictory information regarding Aphrodite's parentage in the game series. Under the list of her family members, Ouranos is listed as her father. However, the Trivia section states that she is the daughter of Zeus in the game franchise. Which of these bits of information is correct? I honestly can't recall when or where they discussed Aphrodite's parentage in the game franchise, so it would be greatly appreciated if someone could cite a source that definitively states what Aphrodite's relationship to Zeus is in the God of War games. If she is, in fact, stated to be the daughter of Zeus in the games, then her relationships to all of the other gods need to be updated on the wiki.--Mangagamer91 (talk) 06:16, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Norse Equivalent Who would you say is her Norse equivalent? Personally I think it's probably Baldur since he was believed to be the Norse god of love and beauty. ( 08:37, August 3, 2018 (UTC))